Fallout 3: A New Beginning
by LoneSurvior
Summary: The Lone Wanderer is just starting his journey in the wastes. He will encounter many people and creatures both of which will try to help and or kill him. Follow along in this epic tale and discover much information about the Fallout 3 world.


Alright this is my first time writing on this site. I have Looked at this site many times though, and I have read many interesting and well written "fan-fics". So I though I would come here and give it a shoot because well for 1. I have nothing better to do. And 2. I have plenty to write about.

I decided to do some Fallout 3 "fan-fic" because well that's all I know. My story involves the time from being born to leaving the vault. WARNING Major Spoilers if you have not played the game If I receive good reviews and feedback I will most likely continue to write further ahead in the story. I hope you enjoy it and Thank You for your time reading this boring introduction message.

On added note here is some information to help you understand the story a little better.

Protagonist - Johnny

Follower - Spike

Antagonist - Enclave & the many Wasteland creatures

Main Idea - To Fight the Good Fight

Secondary Idea - Survive

GOAT- General Occupational Attribute Test

VATS- Vault-tec Assisted Targeting System

Overseer- Vault Lord

Enjoy!!!

War. War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything, from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage.

In the year 2077 after millennium of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes.

In the early days, thousands were spared the horrors of the holocaust by taking refuge in enormous underground shelters, known as vaults. But when they emerged, they had only the hell of the wastes to greet them - all except those in Vault 101. For on that fateful day. When fire rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 101 slid closed... and never reopened. It was here you were born. It is here you will die. Because, in Vault 101: no one ever enters and no one ever leaves.

Age-1 July 13th, 2258

What are these bright lights? Who are these people? Where am I? All these question I pondered as I was born. I remember seeing a man and a women I'm guessing the man was my father and the women I'm not sure of. The man talked to me in a strange language which I could not comprehend he also spoke it in a weird tone I'm not sure why... . Then he brought a screen to my face I questioned this weird behavior I saw the face of a man, then my father moved the screen to the women who was holding me I'm sure she was my mother.

Then she spoke her voice was comforting I enjoyed it. My father said something but my mother her.. her tone changed from comforting to agonizing, this I did not enjoy. The woman who was with my father and mother took me away I remember hearing my dads voice. This was the last time I saw my mother... .

Age- 3 August 24th, 2261

I am 3 now I finally understand the language my father spoke. to me when I was born, it's English. I took my first steps a huge accomplishment I must say. My father applauded me it's comforting. He left to go somewhere I think he went to speak with the Overseer.

My silly father thought a Play-Pin would hold me, Ha I let myself out and I explored I looked through my Toy-Box nothing of interest. I found this book though it interested me I believe it was called S.P.E.C.I.A.L I read through it, I didn't understand it much but I felt more intelligent after reading it.

My father came back. He was surprised I escaped my Play-Pin. He brought me to this piece of writing I believe he said it was my mothers favorite passage from the Bible. Revelation 21.6 "

I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely." This I will cherish always. My father took me to the cafeteria for some food after that, I like Salisbury Steak … .

Age- 10 July 13th, 2268

Happy Birthday!!! Man I cant believe how many times I heard that. Since I turned ten the Overseer is required to give me a Pip-Boy. I like it it's a wrist-computer pretty much, Stanley made it for me it's the 3000 model its older, but he said its suits me better. Amata the Overseers daughter who I think has a crush on me, why wouldn't she, gave me a Grognak the Barbarian comic it's pretty cool. She was blushing after she gave it to me, yeah she likes me.

Old Lady Palmer what a sweet old lady. I love listening to her stories, some of the others don't seem to care but I personally find her stories intriguing. She gave me a Sweet-roll, her sweet rolls' are the best they taste like heaven. I gladly thanked her and moved along. Now it was time to cut the cake problem is Andy the robot butler cut it. It looked like it was cut in 6 different ways, dumb fucking robot.

Butch that prick was complaining about the cake so I told him to shut his trap, of course he makes a smart remark so I highlighted the fact how his mother is a worthless pathetic drunk. He didn't seem to like that too much. We got into a fist fight I got a bloody nose he didn't seem to have a scratch on him what the fuck is that bullshit I need to work-out or something. Officer Gomez told us to stop so we did as such of course seeing as how I got the mark he makes me feel like a little baby saying I hope butch didn't hurt you and are you alright. I can take care of my own problems. Dad told me Jonas had a surprise down in the lab.

I went down to the lab and Jonas asked me "what are you doing down here young man?" I told him "Can it Jonas wheres my surprise." He thinks hes funny but hes not really I just humor him sometimes. Dad congratulated me with another Happy Birthday yeah I get it I'm older wheres my surprise dammit. Literally to my surprise he gives my a BB Gun which I implied "What do I get to kill first?". He didn't find that funny he told me there are some targets in the other room he had set up. I shot all three one shoot each not bad for a 10 year old. A rad-roach came scampering out the dark and into the light. Dad told me to shoot it, yeah no shit Sherlock. I used my V.A.T.S. to kill the rad-roach one of the many perks that come with the Pip-Boy.

My father proud asked Jonas to take a picture of him and the "Big Game Hunter" here, I like that nickname... .

Age- 16 August 3rd, 2274

The day of the G.O.A.T. Ugh... great. I tired to play sick, I probably should have thought that through seeing as how my father is the Vault doctor. I asked him a few questions he knew I was stalling. I said my goodbyes as if I were dying, now that I think about that it seems kind of silly, and left to take the test. As I walking to the classroom I saw Butch and his gang of incompetent assholes picking on Amata. I much stronger than I was 6 years ago was now intimidating to Butch. Yet after "complementing his mother" again he started a fist fight except this time I finished it with giving Butch a broken nose, man I'm proud.

Amata seemed to fell safe around me, she blushed and smiled. She thanked me and went into the classroom as did I. I sat down a good 45 minutes and took the test, I turned it into Mr. Brotch he told me my results he said I was a Fry Cook. I asked him if there is anyway I could change it so he let me pick my attributes, I gave it to him and he looked at me for about a minute he did not say a word I have to admit I was a little scared. He said there no jobs for the skills so I made up a title. Lone Wanderer....

Age- 19 August 26th, 2277

I awake to Amata screaming at me to wake up. I made a crude joke about me having a dream about her .Truth is I did. She ignored it. She told me That my father has left the Vault and that Jonas has been killed. I sat there in my bed going over this information in my mind. Then I asked her how is possible. "We don't know why your father left or where he was going so my father's men questioned Jonas after a bit of a argument one of the them shot Jonas".

I can't believe this I felt like dying. She went on to say that they were after me now. Oh great... Luckily she had a plan I always trusted her plans. She was going to help me get out of the vault. She handed me a gun I told her I would only use it in case of an emergency. She back to the Overseer, and I started to leave. I picked up all my stuff from in my room and snuck down the hallways hoping not to be caught.

I noticed Butch Standing in the hallway he called me over. Hmm I wonder if dipshit wants a rematch even though I have a gun. To my surprise he needed my help his mom was being attacked my rad-roaches. I quickly killed them all and both Butch and his mother thanked me, Butch gave me his Tunnel

Snakes jacket even though it smelt like it hasn't been washed in 10 years. I continued my journey I saw two of my classmates get gunned down, killed many rad-roaches, saw many of the people I cared about dead and being eaten by rad-roaches. It was horrible...

I met up with Stanley, Andy, and Officer Gomez. Andy was burning up some roaches and Stanley was trying to fix Andy's malfunctions he just complained. Officer Gomez was the only law enforcer in this vault now that I could trust. He told me to get out of here I was thinking just that. I said my goodbyes and left. I passed Allen Mack's room he was yelling at me through his window thank god I could barley hear him let alone other people he would have given me away. I went into the Overseers room sadly I had to killed Security chief Hannon. The Overseer stared at me with fear afraid was going to gun him down too. I stole the keys from his lockers along with some other stuff. I went into the Overseers office and looked through the lockers in there and found the password "Amata" I started up the Overseer's terminal and entered the password I found a lot of information about the vault and its inhabitants I opened the door to the Vault 101 Exit.

Walked down the stairs,opened a secret hatch, and entered the room. Amata came rushing in congratulating my accomplishment. Suddenly two officers came in once again I had to gun down the people I lived with all my life. I asked Amata if she would come with me she declined my offer saying that she had to make sure everything is ok in the vault. I turned on the switch and the giant steel door slid open before I left I kissed Amata and told her that I love her. She damn near passed out. And so I started to leave walking down the passage way to god knows what. I thought about all my experiences in the vault and how I would miss it. Amata closed the Giant door behind me. So this ends my life in the vault I vault I thought. I walked up then wooden door between the vault and the outside world and opened it up. Oh god I'm blind!!!... wait no I'm not my eyes just haven't adjusted to this new light. After a few minutes I could once again see although I wish I couldn't the world was nothing but a barren wasteland full of death, disease, sorrow, misery, hate, violence, etc... I saw on the ground signs and corpses the signs said things like " LET US IN ASSHOLES" and " WERE DYING". All I could envision was these poor people dying from nuclear war and we didn't do a damn thing to help. I started walking down what was once a road into a town known as Springvale a robotic flying droid was hovering above me speaking a per-recorded message. I could care less right now I saw a giant metal sign with the word MEGATON and arrow pointing to the east I followed it....

Ok as of this moment this concludes my story. As I stated earlier if I receive good feedback and reviews I will must definitely continue my story. I would also like to hear some of your opinions and give me some ideas if you do I will put you in my new section Helpers I will put your user-name and idea that you gave me in the beginning information. Thank You your time reading my story I know my grammar and punctuation are horrible but please deal with it I'm not a person who likes to read or write to much so this is to me pretty much one of my first assignments.

DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Fallout 3. It is owned by Bethesda Softworks. I only use this story for entertainment purposes.


End file.
